


Every Lasting Scar |J3T x Cs|

by Airiamurillo



Series: Scars [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: The second part to Scars





	Every Lasting Scar |J3T x Cs|

Hey guys so this is a second part to I’m Bent, I’m not Broken. To find out what happened to Danny I suggest you read that one first. This was requested by crazy_fandom_obsession who wanted a J3T version, but I decided to turn it into a whole series

TW-

Enjoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George p.o.v

It’s now been 3 months since Danny was attacked and he has permanently lost the vision in his left eye. It’s gone that weird grey/white colour you see sometimes. He is struggling to adapt even with Matt and the rest of our help. I hear a soft thud as Danny falls down yet again. I walk around his house to see where I could find him. He was just sitting on the floor in his bathroom with tears falling down his cheeks. Matt had gone out to get groceries and I volunteered to be on hand if Danny needed me to help him navigate around the house. “Hey Danny, what’s the matter?” I ask him, sitting down on the floor next to him. He needs emotional support as well as the physical support that we have been giving him.

“This sucks, I can’t even navigate my own freaking house without falling over,” Danny says, and I knew those were tears of frustration. I hug him, and he hugs me back straight away. He wasn’t completely blind in his left eye initially. He quickly lost his vision in the space of three months and it was only two or three weeks ago that he woke up like he is now. “I know Danny, you haven’t been blind that long though. It takes a lot to get used to. You’ll be stubbornly navigating around everywhere soon enough,” I tell him, and he gives me a small smile. I hope that makes him feel a little bit better about himself while he struggles. I help him up to his feet and hug him tightly, I am going to let him have the privacy if he needs the toilet or something.

“Hey George, can you help me get into the shower and out? That’s why I fell,” Danny asks. I can definitely help him out with that. He got a little bit embarrassed but it’s okay because we have all seen each other at varying degrees of nakedness before. “Sure thing, I’ll help you in then hang around like a creep until you ask me to help you out,” I tell him, and he laughs a little. I grab him a towel out of his linen closest to help him out while he tries to get used to going around his house only being able to see out of one eye. He was naked when I got back, and the shower was running so I lifted him over the edge of the bathtub and into the shower. “Thank you George. I’ll holler for you when I am done,” Danny tells me, and I smiled.

I felt so happy when I heard Danny singing his heart out in the shower. He sounds so good and I am glad that his scars haven’t affected his confidence in his voice. The fans still support him, and we will continue performing until we get into our old age. I enjoy hearing him sing, his voice was the main reason as to why we hired him straight away. It was about five minutes later when he hollered for me to help him out. I walked in a grabbed the towel before wrapping it around him and lifting him out. I decided we should cuddle for a minute, I knew his blindness was stressing him out somewhat. Matt doesn’t mind who snuggles his man as long as we know that Danny is his boyfriend which we do. Danny appreciates the comfort.

I leave him to get dressed in privacy just as Matt gets home with the groceries, so I help him out. “Is Danny okay?” Matt asks me as we start putting stuff away in the cupboards and his fridge. “Yeah, well as good as he can be. I helped him get in and out of the shower a little while ago. He is still struggling to get used to the sudden blindness,” I tell him, being openly honest with Matt while confirming what he probably already knew about his boyfriend. My own boyfriend Jordon was supportive off Danny, so much so Randi left him. It was the same for Jorel, but he found love with Dylan of all people. It is kinda cute that everyone in the band have matched with each other and the love is going strong to this day.

“I figured he was struggling but he is so stubborn he is determined to try and do it with as little help as possible. I know he’s gonna get upset over it but while he adjusts he needs the help,” Matt tells me, and I completely agreed with him. Danny needs the help and he is slowly beginning to realise that himself. “Yeah, he’ll get used to it eventually. Once he starts admitting he needs help more and that we provide him with that help then he is going to find live a little bit easier than it used to be,” I tell him. We had finished putting away all the groceries when Danny managed to make his way into the room and he bumped into the table straight away. “I’m working on watching where I am going,” Danny says with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you’ll get there eventually with a few bumps and bruises on the way,” Matt says and hugs his boyfriend lovingly. I decided to give the blonde a haircut, he hasn’t had one in a while. I ask him to sit down and Matt covers Danny’s shoulders in a towel. “Am I getting a haircut?” Danny asks, sounding really happy about it. “Yeah, you sure are,” I tell him, and he cheers. I know he is too scared to go and get his hair done professionally with the scars that are on his face. The cross from his mask is going to permanently going to be on his face. People have had mixed reactions to the new scar when we posted new band photos and we are unmasked. Most of the fans are supportive to be fair, Danny never asked to be scarred.

“Now where are you going?” I ask Danny, I had finished with his haircut and he got off the seat and smiled at me. He was walking to his living room where the piano was. Then I heard a melody being played a few minutes later. He is an amazing piano player and he played the tune all the way through before starting it up again. I hope there was some lyrics to go with it. I know he listens to a lot of different bands and plays the tunes of them. I look at Matt and we walk into the living room to hear Danny play a little bit better and to see if he is going to sing along with the tune that I now vaguely recognise. I was so glad that he feels comfortable playing the piano without sight in his left eye now.

She was staring out the window

And the snow, it was falling

Seemed like everything I used to know

It was crumbling

She cannot cope, and it hurts inside her mind

Couldn't let it go, let it go

Couldn't bear to ever be alone

She wondered how this had happened

He gave you up and then he let you down

All the trust is broken now

Can't remember how it used to be

Doesn't have to be a heartbreak story

Just say you'll let me in your heart

I should've been there from the start

I promise you as long as you're with me

There'll never be heartbreak story

He continued playing and singing along until he was finished. It sounded so good, I knew he was the best fit for the band. Matt and I clapped for him when he was finished, and he looked at us with a blush on his cheeks. “See you are amazing even if you can only see out of one eye. Don’t forget that Stevie Wonder is blind, and he is amazing on stage and when he makes his music,” Matt tells him and kisses his lover on the cheek. Danny kisses Matt back and smiles. He has starting to go back to his little bubbly self and he smiles a lot more know then what he used to back when the attack first happened. I am so glad that he is starting to show how he is recovering as he is doing more and more of what he used to.

“Yeah next you’re going to start playing Bohemian Rhapsody on the piano and we are all going to be singing it at the top of our lungs like we are idiots,” I tell him, and he chuckles. I think he was starting to learn it before the attack, I don’t know how far he got or how hard it is going to be now that he can’t see out of one eye. He struggles to read our text messages to him at the moment, he has to get Matt to read them out or his phone to do it. I feel so sorry for him and we hope that he will be able to adjust to reading again. “I’m going nominate Jordon to cook the barbeque tonight. we all deserve a chill night after what has gone on,” I tell the couple. Jorel and Dylan are already coming and so is Jordon, but we never decided who the cook was going to be.

Well we hadn’t decided until now, Jordon is an amazing cook and he has done barbeques for us on tour in the past and he did a mean thanksgiving feast. “That sounds good to me, I am too terrified to cook anything myself,” Danny tells me, and I feel sorry for him again. He is also an amazing chef and it’s going to take a while to build his confidence back up. “You’ll be back in that kitchen making me the best breakfasts, lunches and dinners in no time,” Matt says, boosting Danny’s spirit up a little bit more. Matt dreams of Danny treating him to breakfast in bed when he feels a bit more confident in himself. Jordon was the first one to come over as he is the chef and we want to get some prep done before the rest show up.

“Shit,” I hear Danny curse as he either walks into something or falls over again. I look to Jordon and shake my head. I don’t think I have heard Danny cuss as much as he has been doing lately. “Still not got the hang of things yet?” Jordon asks me, and I shake my head. “Not yet, he fell in the bathroom this morning, but he accepted my help which is good,” I tell him. He worries about Danny as much as I do. We all care about the blonde, they never did catch all who did it but the ones they did have life sentences for what they did to him. Matt came back into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. “He banged his head on the door, like the bit where the latch bolt is,” Matt tells us, and we don’t even question it. Danny has gotten clumsy since he got his eye injury.

A few hours later we are all gathered around the fire pit Danny has, we are making smores but Danny has already fallen asleep in Matt’s arms, so I was making Matt’s for him. I was making one and I saw Danny stir so I made an extra one just in case. He woke up, ate the smore after thanking me and then fell asleep about ten minutes later. I carried him up to his bed when it was time for us to go home and we got into the car and went home. I smirk at Jordon as we snuggle up in bed. “I love you Jordon,” I tell him. “I love you too,” he tells me, and I kiss him on the lips. He just manages to kiss me back before he falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later – Jordon p.o.v

“Dan, watch out for that-,” Dylan says and is cut off as Danny falls over the rock that Dylan was trying to warn him about. Matt manages to catch him and help him back upright. “Uh thanks,” Danny says, we are walking back to mine after we went to the skate park. To be fair on the little blonde he was doing pretty well on his board despite the new disability. Since his shades are on you can’t tell that he is blind in one eye. George has gone to the store to prepare for dinner tonight. The police were outside of my house when we got there, and it left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Even the others slowed down as we got to my front door. “We are here to speak to Jordon Terrell?” one of the officers says, and I wanted to hide.

“We’ll go inside,” Matt says, taking my keys from my shaking hands and guiding a slightly disorientated Danny inside. “I’m Jordon Terrell,” I tell the officer and I just saw something in his eyes that unsettled me a lot more. The police officers gestured to me to go inside and sit down on the sofa. The guys were getting a drink in my kitchen. “Mr Terrell, we are here to inform you that George Ragan was attacked, we believe by the same gang who attacked Mr Murillo a few months back,” The first officer says, and I hear a mug smash in the kitchen. The others heard, I knew that even before the mug was dropped. The police officer wasn’t exactly quiet with his words. We knew a gang attacked Danny, he even mentioned they planned to do the same to the rest of us.

We just never believed it until now. “Is he okay?” I ask, George would have fought back, and it could have ended up being worse for him. They haven’t said that he is dead yet, there is still hope. “He is injured but doing fine in hospital,” the female officer tells me. She sounds a whole lot more compassionate and better than the guy did. They told me which hospital it was and what ward he was in. He is not in the intensive care unit, so he is not in a coma like Danny was in the beginning. “Are you driving again or am I?” Matt asks, and I just looked at him. I hoped he understood I didn’t want to be driving right now. Jorel threw the car keys at Matt who caught them. “I guess I am driving then,” Matt says with a chuckle.

I pulled Danny to sit next to me in the car. Something is going through his head, he is the only one who hasn’t said anything since we found out what happened to George. Jorel and Dylan had a mini bicker fight over who was going to sit shotgun. I looked to Matt, he was looking at Danny through the rear view mirror with a lot of concern on his face. I want both George and Danny to be okay. When we get to the hospital I walk with the guys slightly ahead to the ward that they say George is being looked after in. We were allowed in the word, but they wanted to speak to us first. She saw Danny’s scar and gave him a look of deep sympathy. “Your friend is awake and doing fine, however similar to your friend there he has something on his face that will scar him for life,” the nurse says, struggling to find the right words.

So, it was the same gang that attacked Danny. They want to carve our masks into our faces. George will have either a three on the left side of his face or the butterfly on the right eye. It all depends on what the gang douches felt comfortable with doing. Danny really didn’t want to go in at first, but we reassured him that George would want to see him. George is awake as we walk in and he seemed happy to see all of us. I hugged him and kissed him on the lips. It turns out he does have the three carved into the left side of his face. “How are you George?” I ask him, he had a hug from everyone off Danny. Danny didn’t want to be anywhere near George and I think it hurt him a little bit to see him like this.

“I’m alright, the pain meds are working great. I know about the three, but I think it’s gonna be okay. I can cover it up if I need to,” George says, I was happy my lover is in good spirits. He looks to Danny and pats the space on the bed, inviting the second youngest to join him. Danny shook his head, walking backwards until he hit the wall. “Danny, are you okay?” George asks, voicing all of our concerns for the blonde. He allows Matt to get close to him, but none of us have the same chance. “Come on Danny, you can tell us,” Matt says, speaking softer to try and calm Danny down, while convincing the younger male to tell us what is wrong. We thought we were about to get him to tell us what was wrong, but he bolted out of the room.

“I’ll go after him. I’ll bring him back once he is calmer,” Matt says, and he leaves the room. I sit where George wanted Danny to sit. I will move when Danny comes back. George was thinking quite hard and I held his hand. “I think I know what’s up,” George says, it had been a few minutes and we were waiting for Matt to bring Danny back. “What is it?” I ask, we both share the same concern for Danny that everyone else in this room does. “I bet he feels guilty about what happened to me. The gang attacked him first and then went after me. The way his mindset works sometimes is he thinks that if he wasn’t in the band then I wouldn’t have been attacked in the first place,” George explains, and it was like a lightbulb went off above our heads.

“That makes perfect sense, I bet you now Matt’s going to come back, and he will say that,” Jorel says and I nod. We would have laughed, but we know that it is the most likely outcome from all of this. “I really hope he doesn’t blame himself. He wasn’t behind the attack on me and I don’t blame him for sure,” George says, and I hug him gently. There was no reason to blame Danny, he had no part in this, he is a victim just like George is now. George hugs me back and we just lay together, hoping Matt would come back soon enough with Danny in tow so we can tell him just how much he is loved here by all of us. I watched as Jorel and Dylan snuggled up together, they are such a sweet yet unexpected couple.

An hour passed and Dylan and Jorel had somehow managed to fall asleep together. It isn’t that late, it’s only 9 pm right now but we haven’t had dinner and all over our plans from three hours ago had gone out of the window. Matt finally reappeared about an hour and a half later from the couple falling asleep and behind him was a very tired and upset Danny. George and I stayed awake waiting for them to return. I got up so that Danny could hug George on the bed if he wanted to now. “Hey Danny, come here,” George says, and Danny instantly went to George and George gently pulled him down onto the bed. Danny buried his head into George’s chest and I gave Matt an emotional support hug. Matt noticed that the other two were fast asleep.

“I’m sorry George,” Danny says and it kinda confirmed George’s theory from earlier without Danny actually saying that he blames himself and that if he wasn’t in the band then this wouldn’t have happened to George. “It’s not your fault Danny. They would have gotten me anyway whether you were in the band or not from what we have gathered. They hurt people, anyone they can find to get the kicks out of it,” George says. It just happens that they have knowledge of who we are with our masks both on and off like most people so that they can attack us with our mask designs when they see us. “I know, but I can’t shake that feeling away,” Danny says as George rubs his back. It’s gonna be tough for the pair of them.

“You guys up for food still?” Matt asks, and I nod, I was definitely hungry by now and I think everyone is as well to some degree. “I’ll go get food. Look after little Lion for me,” Matt says, and we nod just as he leaves the room. Danny was quite happy now, not the way he was at the skate park, but I am just going to appreciate what I have right now. Today could have gone so much worse, George could have been in a coma or died. George budges up and I lie down so we are now sandwiching Danny in between us. It makes Danny feel safer and hopefully happier. “Don’t worry Danny, nothing is gonna happen now,” I tell him. I decided to leave the other two to sleep until the dinner arrives and we can have food together.

“Yeah, thank you guys for making me feel better,” Danny says when we have been laying together for about five minutes. It felt weird knowing that when we look into each other’s eyes he only sees me with one, but I am getting used to it like Danny has to. “You’re welcome bear. We are here to help you, no matter what happens,” George says, and I smile. Little Danny bear is going to be back to his bubbly self soon. It seems like George is already back to his usual self, although I am not quite sure if his is bottling up his emotions. He is less like an open book like the rest of us are to each other. “Yeah, I’ll be here for you guys too,” Danny says. Jorel and Dylan woke up just as Matt walked in with enough food for the six of us.

“Yay Danny and Matt are back,” Dylan says when he has woken up a little more and realised we had the short one sandwiched between us while we were eating our dinner. It was a basic Mc Donald’s meal, but I wasn’t expecting a five star meal either. “Yeah sorry about that, I just needed to get to grips with everything,” Danny says. Matt is sitting in the chair next to the bedside and kisses Danny on the top of his head. Those two are so precious I ship them so hard. I was so glad back three or four months ago we sat in the ICU and Matt asked Danny out. I have no ides what the conversation was on the roof, but I don’t think it is for us to know or we would have known by now. Danny sat on Matt’s lap after we finished eating and he was hugged by Jorel and Dylan.

“Are you guys gonna stay here tonight or go home?” George asks, then the realisation dawned on me. Matt drove here in my car and we all can’t fit in my car. “Uh Jay and I are going to get the taxi home then come and see you when you get home,” Dylan says and Jorel nods. “Danny and I will stay and then drive you guys home in the morning,” Matt says. That makes sense, it might make Danny happier sleeping here knowing for definite that George is safe. We have been told that he is only in overnight for observation and for blood transfusions and he will be well enough to go home tomorrow if nothing else goes wrong. He’s doing pretty well right now which is good. A lot better than the doctor expected.

“That’s okay, I can ask the nurse to set up a cot bed or something for you both to sleep on,” George says. It is getting quite late now, I am not sure how close to midnight it is, but Danny is already dozing off in Matt’s arms. “See you tomorrow,” Jorel says when they decide its time for them to leave for their home and their bed. We all said see you tomorrow to the guys, even though Danny barely said his. He’s had quite the rough day emotionally. Soon he fell asleep and George nudged me. “Have you seen the video I got the other week?” he asks me. I vaguely remember he recorded Danny playing the piano without Danny knowing about it. “I think so,” I tell him, then he decides to show Matt and I the video he recorded.

Danny was playing a song, I think it was called Warzone by The Wanted. I knew they were a British boyband who mainly did pop songs, but Danny made it sound so good. “That’s so good, Danny is such a good piano player still,” I tell George once the video was done. The nurse had come in and we told her that Danny and Matt wished to stay, and she said she would get a bed for them. She came back with the bed halfway through the video. “Wow he sounds amazing, who is he?” the nurse asks, she hasn’t seen the video. “It’s the blonde who has fallen asleep, it was the first time he played piano since he lost the vision in his left eye,” George explains. She was a nurse when Danny got moved to this ward after he woke up in ICU, but she didn’t get the update that his sight was gone.

“Aw bless him, I had no idea the vision had gone now. I hope he is going to be okay and I hope you are to,” the nurse says, and we smile, she is so sweet to us. I think her name is Theresa. She is really nice, and I think she used to date Danny back in high school. “Yeah it went completely about a few weeks ago, he’s been adjusting to it, but it has been a slow process. A lot of falls and near falls involved,” Matt tells her. She smiles and then goes to get the other couple blankets to sleep with tonight and a blanket for me to cuddle up to George tonight. “Yeah I bet, I hope you and Danny recover soon,” she tells George and then she has to leave to see the other patients who might be awake on the ward now.

“Are you tired George?” I ask him, Matt and Danny had moved to the cot bed and Matt was close to joining Danny in his slumber. Danny has surprisingly managed to stay peacefully asleep so far even though he has not been sleeping for long. He does tend to get nightmares of what happened to him, like I guess George might do now. “Not really, I guess I am a little bit, but I am more worried about Danny to sleep right at this moment,” he tells me, and I kiss him on the cheek. He kisses me back and I snuggle up to him. “Danny will be okay George, even if he does have a nightmare tonight I can calm him down. He doesn’t feel half as guilty as he did when he first found out what happened,” Matt says and then kisses his sleeping boyfriend on the top of the head.

I get the blankets for Matt and Danny and cover them with the first one and then the second one. they will definitely be warm on this fall evening. Not that Los Angeles ever really gets cold. “Thanks Jord,” Matt says then yawns. He is gonna be asleep soon I can tell. “You’re welcome Matt,” I tell him, and I join George in a snuggle. He was starting to show how tired he was now too. Everyone was going to be fine, I could tell. “I still love you even if you do have a three carved into your face,” I tell George who chuckles. His vision has not been affected which is a blessing for him. We look each other in the eyes and we share a sweet kiss. I turn to see if Matt was watching but he had fallen asleep holding Danny protectively.

“I’m glad that Danny and Matt are together. They are so perfect for each other and they are going to be a power couple one of these days,” George tells me. We had just watched the other couple in the room sleep for the last five minutes or so. Matt was making sure that nothing touches his Danny while they sleep. “Yeah, just like us,” I tell George who smiles. I am sure Dylan and Jorel will be a power couple too. They might be the weirdest pairing you have ever seen but they work so well and love each other so much. “Part of me kinda wishes that Jorel and Dylan stayed too,” George tells me. “Me too it could have been a couples sleep over. I am sure we can have one soon, I tell him, and he hugs me tightly.

“Yeah that would be nice,” George says, we have to tell management what happened to George and then break the news to the fans that George is going to look a whole lot different now. “Do you know something, I am kinda glad they picked the three over the butterfly. I don’t think I would have liked it if there was a butterfly on your face,” I tell him, and he laughs, he has plenty of butterfly tattoos to make up for it. “Well, I guess it could have been a lot worse,” he tells me, and I put my hand on his face right where the dressing is. George closes his eyes and I hoped to God I wasn’t hurting him. “I’m glad you accept me Jordon,” he tells me after a minute. “Well obviously I love you until death does us part George and I mean that,” I tell him.

“I love you too Jordon, with every beat of my heart and every lasting scar,” he tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed this one shot there are more like this to come.


End file.
